This invention relates to a controlled frequency synthesizer used for a time synchronization in a satellite communication. In such systems, one technique of data transmission is timed division multiple access (TDMA). Although systems are well-known and one of the techniques of alignment of the transmit oscillator clock in a transmitting station to a reference station is to transmit at a certain number removed from the unique word of the reference station. This is achieved by checking at the receive side of the station. If then, the station unique word distance either increases or decreases as a result of clock stability or Doppler effect, the transmit time will be changed.
Such a technique enables the station time slot to be in the same TDMA frame. The transmit time will be altered one symbol at a time and the second change will be accomplished following round trip delay. This causes the terrestrial network data and clock to become Asynchronous to the time division multiple access frame. As a result data may be lost or sent to the wrong direction. To correct this problem the terrestrial interface module terrestrial clock (TIM) from the TDMA must be changed in such a way that they will remain synchronous to the TDMA clock and will not exhibit any abrupt changes.